Kamen no Otoko
by Sang Pemandu
Summary: Kehidupan. Apa itu sebuah kata? Bukan. Apa itu omong kosong? Bukan. Kehidupan adalah sebuah realita yang bagi sebagian besar orang amat menyakitkan. Warning : Typo, gaje, abal, aneh. Pair ada yang punya saran?
1. Prolugue

**~)-{O}-(~**

* * *

Di sebuah gua gelap yang hanya berpenerangan sebuah lilin kecil, berdiri seorang kakek tua renta yang sedang duduk bersandar di sebuah dipan tua dari kayu tua. Walaupun tua, tapi jika berada di sekeliling orang tersebut sebuah aura mengintimidasi kental menyelimuti dirinya. bagi seorang Jounin sekalipun yang merasakan auranya mungkin akan terduduk gemetar. Sang legenda Shinobi. Saingan seorang Senju Hashirama. Dengan otak liciknya ia berhasil hidup lebih lama dengan mencampurkan sel Hashirama yang ia dapat dari pertempuran yang lagi-lagi ia dapat dengan cara licik. dan mencampurkannya dengan lukanya. Pepatah tua mengatakan _'Hidup ini terkadang membutuhkan akal yang licik dibandingkan dengan otot'_. Senyuman ah bukan seringai kejam bak seorang pembunuh keji terukir di wajahnya seiring munculnya seseorang dari bawah tanah.

"Bagaimana Zetsu? Bagaimana apakah berjalan dengan lancar?" Tanya nya

Seseorang atau tepatnya dua orang yang dipanggil Zetsu terdiam sesaat dan kemudian ia berbicara. "Berjalan dengan lancar walaupun ada beberapa halangan kami bisa mengatasinya, Madara-sama" Ucap Bagian sisi putih.

Seringainya melebar "Bagus, ini sungguh berita baik Zetsu. Kau boleh pergi." Ucap Madara.

"Ha'i, Madara-sama" Ucap Zetsu sembari kembali ke dalam tanah.

Madara kembali menyandarkan tubuh tua rentanya ke dinding. Mencoba mengatur nafasnya secara perlahan. Tiba-tiba saja ia terbatuk-batuk dan mengeluarkan darah daeri mulutnya yang sekarang darah tersebut di tadahkan di tangannya.

Madara hanya memandang datar darahnya selama beberapa lama. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mengambil nafas sembari membersihkan bekas darahnya yang ada di tangannya. "Aku rasa hidupku tak lama lagi, dengan kondisi seperti ini aku tidak mungkin melaksanakan rencana 'Mata bulan' yang sudah kurencanakan sejak lama secara matang..." Madara membuka matanya dan sebuah seringai menakutkan terukir di wajahnya dan Mata Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan terpampang jelas di kedua bola matanya. "...Waktunya mencari seorang penerus.".

* * *

**-Kage-**

* * *

Seorang laki-laki berpakaian jubah tertutup bertudung dan kerah tinggi menutupi mulutnya dan hanya menampakkan dua buah bola mata berbeda warna yang sebelah kanan berwarna Onyx sedangkan satu lagi berwarna Ungu, sedang duduk di sebuah cabang pohon sambil menatap kearah desa Konoha yang Terlihat asap tebal membumbung tinggi diatasnya Dan

**... POV**

Aku sendiri. Kesendirian memang menyakitkan. Diriku ini memang menyedihkan. Walau aku berasal dari Clan terpandang, yaitu Uchiha, tapi aku tidak bahagia. Tak ada yang memperhatikanku. Aku sendiri. Hanya semilir angin kesunyian ini temanku. Kucoba untuk melawan kesendirian ini. Tapi, tak ada gunanya. Melawan kesendirian sama saja melawan raksasa yang tidak bisa mati Alias sia-sia saja. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menjalani kesendirian ini seperti sungai yang mengalir.

Aku memang mempunyai banyak teman, di Konoha. Tapi ku putuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka. Semua bermula saat kabar itu, dimana tentang pernikahan Rin sahabatku sekaligus orang yang aku cintai walaupun ia tidak mencintaiku. Pernikahan Rin dengan sahabat sekaligus Rivalku Hatake Kakashi anak dari Hatake Sakumo, orang yang mati di dalam perang Shinobi ke tiga tapi ia tak pernah dianggap pahlawan karena sebuah 'kesalahan' yang Sakumo lakukan. Aku mendengar kabar itu dari Genma, Sahabatku belakangan saat hubunganku dengan kedua rekanku itu merenggang dan tak seindah dulu. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk melakukan pemalsuan kematian. Dengan memakai _'Chi Bunshin'_ yang sudah aku modifikasi dengan Fuinjutsu supaya tidak melebur jadi tanah walau sudah terbunuh. Dan aku juga memberikan sebelah mata Sharingan milikku kepadanya sebagai kenang-kenangan melalui Genma. Walau begitu aku tidak membenci mereka.

Aku mencoba melalui Kesendirian ini walau menyakitkan. Dengan kedua tanganku ini aku mencoba untuk melalui... Untuk melalui semua ini. Gelap, suram, hampa, benci, sinis, luka, sendiri, duka, tangisan, pengkhianatan, menyesal adalah hal yang selalu aku alami. Bayang-bayang kesendirian dan ketakutan selalu menghantui di dalam hati. Walau aku sudah melakukan apapun tapi rasa ini, sensasi ini tak pernah hilang dari dalam sini, dari dalam hatiku.

Walau begitu, akan tetap aku jalani. Walau sesakit apapun dan walau sesulit apapun. Tak ada gunanya aku mengeluh. Karena tak ada akan satu pun yang memperhatikanku. Percayalah, dunia shinobi ini kejam. Membunuh atau dibunuh, siapa yang kuat dia yang menang.

Detik demi detik, jam demi jam, hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan dan tahun demi tahun, aku lewati dengan kesendirian ini. Aku tak tau berapa lama kesendirian ini akan terjadi.

Satu yang aku tahu jelas. jangan pernah percaya kepada orang lain. Di dunia Shinobi apapun bisa terjadi. Heh, Entah sejak kapan aku menjadi Obito yang perhitungan dan berhati hati dalam melakukan sesuatu.

_Pemburu Hadiah atau Bounty Hunter_

Adalah ninja yang memburu para missing-nin yang terdaftar di _Bingo Book_ dengan uang yang telah dijanjikan sebagai imbalannya. Mereka menghalalkan segala cara untuk bertahan hidup. Itulah pekerjaan ku sebagai _Bounty Hunter_. Sebagai Shinobi yang ahli di bidang Ninjutsu dan Kenjutsu aku mencoba untuk menjadi seorang _Bounty Hunter_. Dan ternyata menyenangkan. Sebagai seorang _Bounty Hunter_, aku bebas berpetualang kemanapun, dan juga menambah pengalaman sebagai seorang Shinobi. Siapa yang tahu, ninja seperti apa dan berkemampuan seperti apa yang aku hadapi nanti.

Kucoba menatap langit. Biru cerah nan indah. Awan yang bergerak tertiup angin menambah indahnya suasana kali ini. Cuaca kali ini memang sedang cerah. temperaturnya juga hangat. Dan juga burung burung yang terbang kesana kemari dengan ceria. Ahh sungguh Indah.

Aku pernah berharap mempunyai seorang teman. Selalu mendampingiku saat susah maupun senang. Berjuang bersama-sama sebagai seorang _Bounty Hunter_.

_Heh, mimpi yang bodoh_

Aku juga berfikir mengapa mataku ini menjadi Mangekyo Sharingan? Padahal aku belum memenuhi syarat untuk merubah Sharingan 3 Tomoe menjadi sebuah Mangekyo Sharingan. Yaitu membunuh Teman terbaikmu atau membunuh 100 orang yang sedarah denganmu. Walau aku begini, aku tak mungkin melakukan hal sekeji itu! Apalagi sampai membunuh temanku sendiri. Itu sama saja melupakan tujuanku. aku pergi karena ingin mereka bahagia.

Aku juga mendapat pengganti Mata ungu yang entah darimana ini berasal. Karena saat aku terbangun dari mimpi indahku sepanjang malam, aku sudah mendapati mata ini mengisi rongga mataku yang kosong tempat bola mata yang aku berikan kepada Kakashi.

Dan satu lagi aku juga mempunyai sebuah tujuan lain. Aku pergi karena ingin menjawab sebuah pertanyaan yang jawabannya tak akan mampu kau temukan di perpustakaan surga sekalipun. Sebuah pertanyaan yang hanya mampu di jawab oleh dirimu sendiri, Dari lubuk hati terdalam.

Sudah kuputuskan aku akan menolong Konoha untuk kali ini.

**END POV**

Dengan perlahan dia berdiri dari posisi duduknya tetapi masih tetap diatas cabang tersebut. Dengan perlahan juga sebuah pusaran Jikkukan Ninjutsu yang terpusat dimatanya dan kemudian dia menghilang terhisap pusaran tersebut

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**Hanya prologue jadi maklum kalau sedikit. Saya kembali dengan sebuah cerita baru. Saya mengeluarkan cerita baru karena sebuah alasan yaitu untuk meluapkan ide saya di sela sela kesibukkan. Dan oh ya Obito di cerita ini tidak jahat. Dan Scene saat ini dimulai saat penyerangan Orochimaru di Chuunin Exam. Madara juga diceritakan masih hidup. Dan tolong koreksi Fiction ini ya! Dan jika ada yang salah tolong beritahu saya segera. Sekian**

**Nama : Uchiha Obito**

**Umur : 26**

**Pekerjaan : _Bounty Hunter_**

**Klan : Uchiha**

**Tanggal lahir : 10 Februari**

**Kekei Genkai : Sharingan**

**Ninjutsu : S**

**Genjutsu : A**

**Taijutsu : B**

**Kenjutsu : S**


	2. Chapter 1

Uchiha Sasuke, itulah namanya. Rekan dari Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura, dan juga murid Dari Hatake Kakashi ini tengah terduduk kesakitan memegangi bahunya karena terlalu lama memakai kekuatan tanda kutukan yang diberikan oleh 'seekor ular pedofil'

* * *

Kali ini dia sedang menatap sebuah pertarungan antara Naruto rekannya seangkatan dan Gaara seorang ninja yang mempunyai rambut berwarna merah dan sebuah tato kanji 'Ai' yang berarti cinta dan dia juga berasal dari Sunagakure, desa yang terdapat di Kaze no kuni dan sebuah fakta mengejutkan bahwa Gaara adalah seorang Jinchuriki ekor satu atau biasa disebut Ichibi.

_Uchiha Itachi_

Dia, Dia adalah orang yang telah menghancurkan kehidupannya. Dia telah membuat hidupnya menyedihkan. Menjadi Satu-satunya Uchiha yang tersisa di konoha. Ia bersumpah akan membalaskan dendamnya dan menjadi lebih kuat darinya

Sampah. Dengan kekuatan seperti ini apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Menyedihkan. Di dunia Shinobi yang paling utama adalah kekuatan. semakin besar kekuatan maka semakin besar pula kemungkinan untuk bertahan hidup di dunia Shinobi yang kejam ini.

_Kekuatan_

Dia haus akan itu. Kekuatan ia ingin menjadi kuat dan membalaskan dendamnya kepadanya. Ya, sebuah ambisi yang akan dia lakukan. Ia kemudian menatap kedepan Mendapati Naruto sedang bertarung dengan bersusah payah dengan Ichibi. Tapi walau sudah berselang lama naruto tetap bisa bertahan

Ia menggertakkan giginya

Dia heran bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi. Apa yang salah dengan dunia ini? Seorang yang di cap blacklist di akademi bisa bertahan melawan ichibi yang bahkan dia tak bisa mengalahkannya dan hanya bertahan sebentar. Ini memuakkan.

Walau dia sudah berlatih dan terus berlatih tanpa kenal lelah. tetapi mengapa? Tetapi mengapa bisa begini. Ini tidak benar. Ini semua salah. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya menyelami masa lalunya. Selang beberapa lama, dia membuka matanya dengan terbelalak. Dia menemukannya, menemukan kata kuncinya.

_Kebencian_

Bingo itu dia.

* * *

**-Kage-**

* * *

"Ugh" Ibiki. Ya, Morino Ibiki tepatnya. Dia adalah seorang Ninja dari desa Konohagakure yang berada di negara Hi dan dia juga bekerja di unit interogasi Konoha. Tengah menghindar dari bekas reruntuhan bangunan yang disebabkan oleh seekor ular berkepala banyak seperti hewan laut Hydra yang berkembang biak dengan cara bertunas, ular tersebut di Kuchiyose oleh sekumpulan ninja Suna untuk memporak-porandakan konoha.

"Ayo, semua jangan biarkan hewan itu menghancurkan lebih banyak bangunan." Ninja yang memiliki bekas luka di dahinya yang ditutupi oleh hitai ate miliknya, berteriak kearah ninja yang lainnya. Mencegah seekor ular raksasa berkepala banyak untuk memporak-porandakan desanya. Apalagi sedari tadi dia dan teman-temannya sesama ninja tak kunjung menemukan kelemahan ular tersebut.

_'Jika begini terus, ini bisa berbahaya. Ular itu begitu sulit untuk dikalahkan. Ukh sial, ini menyusahkan'_ pikir Ibiki.

Ujian Chuunin

Ya, semua berawal dari situ. Saat ujian Chuunin tahap ke empat. Dia juga tak menyangka bahwa Uzumaki Naruto bisa lolos hingga ujian tahap Empat. Hahaha, bahkan dia sempat tertawa saat melihat peserta ujian tersebut.

Pengkhianatan

Ya, mungkin itu yang terjadi saat ini. Sunagakure yang beraliansi ke Konoha malah membelot beraliansi dengan Otogakure yaitu sebuah desa yang didirikan oleh seorang Missing nin yang berasal dari desa Konohagakure yang bernama Orochimaru. Menjadi missing-nin karena melakukan percobaan kepada penduduk Konoha dan melakukan penelitian terlarang.

"Lihat ke atas" Sebuah teriakan yang diketahui berasal dari seorang ninja yang pertama melihat keatas kemudian dia menunjuk sesuatu. Reflek, Ibiki melihat ke atas.

Terkejut

Dia mendapati sebuah lubang vortex berputar beberapa meter di atas posisi ular yang dia lawan berada. Dengan perlahan menampakkan seseorang berjubah hitam seiring dengan menghilangnya lubang tersebut

* * *

**-Kage-**

* * *

Obito keluar dari lubang vortex atau berasal dari jutsu **_Kamui_** miliknya.

Terkejut

Bagaimana tidak. Dia tak menyangka bahwa keadaan Konoha separah ini. Saat diudara masih saja sempat dia menghela nafas. Tanpa menunggu waktu, dia segera membuat Insou.

_**"Katon : Goukakyu no jutsu"**_

Obito menarik nafas dan mencampurkannya dengan Chakra dan kemudian mengumpulkannya di sekitar dada. Dan dia keudian menghembuskannya dengan besar tapi berkala. Sebuah semburan bola api besar mengarah ke ular berwarna ungu tersebut.

Ular itu mengaum dan berteriak menandakan bahwa dia keskitan mendapati jutsu tersebut mengarah kearahnya.

Obito memasang seringai.

Dia kemudian melesat mengitari Ular tersebut. Sharingan 3 tomoe-nya sudah aktif. Seringainya menghilang digantikan wajah stoic has Klan Uchiha._ 'Heh, dasar ular tua pedofil, membuatku susah saja'_ Pikir Obito Sembari menatap tajam mata vertikal berwarna kuning milik ular tersebut, dengan mata 3 tomoe-nya.

_'Ayolah, Dimana kelemahannya!?'_ Batin Obito bertanya-tanya.

Obito terus berlari mengitari ular tersebut. Dengan kedua bola matanya masih setia menelusuri inci demi inci bagian ular tersebut. Pandangan wajahnya mengeras. Kakinya terus bergerak tanpa menghiraukan rasa lelah. Angin berdebu berhembus berlawanan arah tak dia hiraukan.

Obito sedikit lengah sehingga hampir saja dia terkena sabetan ekor ular yang bisa dibilang tiba-tiba. Tapi, Obito masih bisa bermanuver menghindari serangan ambush tersebut, dengan 3 kali salto kebelakang. Dia menyeka keringatnya.

_'Fyuh hampir saja, Jika saja tadi aku lengah tamatlah riwayatku. Maka dari itu, aku tidak boleh lengah.'_ Batin Obito lega. Obito melihat sekeliling. Mencoba mencari benda yang mungkin bisa berguna melawan ular tersebut. Tapi satu pun dia tak menemukan barang yang berguna.

_'Cih, ayolah kenapa tak ada benda yang berguna'_ Obito mulai kesal. Tetapi salah satu kepala ular tersebut mulai menerjang Obito. Tentu Obito tak tinggal diam dia langsung mengambil tindakan dengan melompat beberapa meter ke samping kiri.

_'Tak ada waktu untuk berfikir, aku harus mengambil tindakan'_. Memanfaatkan Kepala ular yang-mencoba-menyerangnya-tadi dia mencoba untuk mencoba menuju ke bagian pusat ular tersebut dengan melompat ke kepala ular tersebut.

_'Hewan ini mirip seperti hydra, hanya saja dalam versi ular, Mungkin jika aku menuju ke kepala ular bagian pusat mungkin aku bisa menemukan titik kelemahannya. Semoga saja.'_. Obito terus berlari tanpa henti untuk menuju satu tujuan. Ya, itu adalah pusat ular tersebut. Dia melompat-lompat dari kepala yang satu ke kepala yang lain. Saat dia hendak melompat...

~Sret~

Obito sudah mendapati jubahnya tersangkut dengan taring ular tersebut. Dan dengan cepat Ular tersebut mengayunkan Obito dengan kencang. Dan tindakan itu mengakibatkan Obito terlempar beberapa meter kebelakang dan menabrak sebuah bangunan.

Obito terlihat kesakitan

_'Sudah kuduga memakai jubah sebesar ini adalah ide buruk'_

* * *

**-Kage-**

* * *

Ugh aku merasa kepalaku terhantam sesuatu. Sesuatu yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Sesuatu yang mungkin menggagalkan rancana _mereka _untuk memporak-porandakan desa ini. Sesuatu seperti

Sebuah pukulan

Seketika replika Shukaku yang kubuat hancur lebur. Hancur seperti segunung pasir yang tak berarti. Seperti semua kebencian yang penduduk desa limpahkan padaku.

Cih

Aku terkejut

Bocah Uzumaki itu mengalahkanku. Dan berhasil membangunkanku. Ugh. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Aku mencoba mendongak dan melihat apa yang dia lakukan.

Dia menuju kemari

Tak peduli akan kondisi tubuhnya dan kepalanya yang mengucur banyak sekali darah sama seperti ku. Dia menuju kesini dengan sebuah ekspresi yang tegas dan mengisyaratkan agar tidak macam-macam.

Dia terlihat marah

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa kau melindungi mereka. Kau, kau sama denganku. Kita Jinchuriki. Hanya orang yang dimanfaatkan sebagai senjata. Kau pasti dibenci dan dijauhi. Tapi mengapa, mengapa KAU MELINDUNGI MEREKA?"

Kutumpahkan semua rasa penasaranku. Di hatiku bertanya-tanya. Sebuah pertanyaan yang menggema kosong di hatiku. Pertanyaan yang membuatku penasaran. Bahkan mungkin aku belum pernah sepenasaran ini. Semua ini butuh jawaban dari Uzumaki itu.

"Karena, itu karena mereka temanku. Karena teman aku terbebas dari kesepian. Karena teman-temanku juga aku bisa menjadi hebat. Aku berjanji kepada diriku sendiri untuk melindungi mereka walau harus mengorbankan nyawa, dan Uzumaki Naruto tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya!"

Aku terkejut

Bagaimana tidak. Seorang Jinchuriki seperti dirinya tak mungkin dapat diterima oleh penduduk desanya. Sama seperti diriku. Yang hanya ada keinginan membunuh saja yang ada di hatiku.

Kucoba mencari kebohongan di matanya. Kucoba mencari tatapan keraguan dari matanya. Dan ku coba untuk menemukan keraguan dari ucapannya tapi hasilnya

Nihil

* * *

**-Kadang semua terasa menyakitkan. Berjalan di atas ironi yang tak berujung. Tapi ingat kita tidak sendiri mungkin masih banyak orang yang lebih menderita dari kita-**

**-Hole in Heart-**

* * *

Ugh Ini terasa menyebalkan. Hmph. Yah sedikit sakit terlempar beberapa meter kalian kita itu tidak sakit? Heh tapi ino semua biasa dibandingkan dengan semua penderitaanku selama ini.

Ku coba mendongak melihat begitu teriknya matahari hari ini. Ditambah perang mendadak atau bahasa kerennya Ambush. Yah apalah itu.

Aku tak menyangka aku kembali di sini Hah di Desa kelahiranku di desa tempat ku di besarkan. Ya, Walaupun pada akhirnya aku juga harus menderita. Hidup memang penuh cobaan.

"Uwaaaa"

Sebuah teriakan ketakutan membuyarkan lamunanku. Sebuah teriakan yang menandakan kesakitan. Dan juga perjuangan.

Kutengokan kepala kesana kemari untuk melihat sumber suara tersebut. Dan disana di sebuah atap bangunan yang hampir roboh terlihat beberapa orang Shinobi berkerumun.

Kucoba sanggup kan diriku Shunsin ke lokasi tersebut

"Si-siapa kau apa mau mu?"

Ku angkat tanganku tidak terlalu tinggi. Mengisaratku pada mereka supaya mereka tahu aku berniat menolong.

Di tengah-tengah mereka tergeletak tak berdaya seorang Shinobi yang terluka cukup parah. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti kudekatkan telinga ku ke dada orang tersebut dan...

Mati

Satu lagi korban berjatuhan. Korban akibat perang. Yang ditimbulkan oleh orang-orang yang menyedihkan. Orang-orang yang tidak memikir masa depan. Orang-orang yang hanya mementingkan diri sendiri.

Menyedihkan.

"Katakan, bagaimana keadaannya!?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsiku. Ku pejamkan mataku. Dan kuambil nafas.

"Dia sudah mati"

Seketika saat aku membuka mata aku bisa melihat mata mereka mengeluarkan air mata. Sebuah cairan yang menyiratkan kesedihan

Mereka menangis.

"Kenapa? Kenapa dia harus mati? Padahal dia orang yang baik. Dunia ini tidak adil"

Ku coba menghela nafas. Mencoba meresapi pemikiran mereka dan hasilnya

Aku tidak mengerti.

Sesudah Tragedy itu aku tidak pernah lagi merasakan kesedihan. Apa lagi yang mendalam. Yang ringan saja aku tidak pernah.

"Tidak ada gunanya berduka di saat genting seperti ini jika kalian marah akan kematiannya. Maka lampiaskan pada musuh musuh kalian yang akan kalian hadapai selanjutnya. Perang dunia ke 3 lebih menyakitkan dari pada ini. Teriakan, tangisan, darah semua itu sudah biasa bagi para shinobi. Shinobi hidup sebagai senjata untuk desa mereka. Sebagai senjata yang melindungi desa."

Ucapanku membuat mereka terdiam seribu kata.

"Terima kasih atas nasehatmu"

Ku tersenyum di balik jubahku. Sebuah senyum palsu yang hanya menampakkan kebohongan.

Tanpa basa-basi mereka kembali berlari untuk melawan para Shinobi Sunagakure. Untuk memperjuangkan pengorbanan teman mereka.

Kutatap seonggok daging tak beryawa yang tergeletak tak jauh dariku.

"Kau beruntung mempunyai teman seperti mereka. Teman yang benar-benar menghargai mu. Andai saja aku punya teman sebaik mereka"

* * *

**-Kematian bisa datang kapan saja. Entah pagi. Siang. Sore atau malam. Tak ada seorang pun yang tahu. Tapi ingatlah Kehilangan lebih menyakitkan dari sebuah kematian-**

**-Hole In Heart-**

* * *

Rin, Nohara Rin atau sekarang menjadi Hatake Rin.

Seorang Medis-nin yang cukup hebat bekerja di lembaga kesehatan Konoha dan juga sekaligus istri dari Hatake Kakashi yang dijuluki sebagai ninja peniru karena mampu meniru 1001 jutsu.

"Satu lagi pasien terluka"

Sebuah suara yang mengintruksi supaya para petugas medis lebih giat bekerja menyembuhkan korban terluka. Perang yang tidak terduga terjadi saat ujian Chuunin berlangsung. Perang yang di kobarkan oleh Suna dan Oto terhadap Konoha.

"Letakkan di sini"

Riuh suara petugas medis untuk mengobati pasien yang terluka terdengar di seluruh ruangan. Ya seperti bau obat dan darah tercampur menjadi satu.

Keringat para petugas medis bercucuran membuktikan kerja keras mereka mengobati korban terluka. Ada juga petugas medis yang terlihat sudah tak sanggup tapi tetap memaksakan diri.

"Satu lagi pasien terluka"

"Ugh terasa semua tak ada habisnya.

"Sudah jangan mengeluh".

Pasien demi pasien terus berdatangan. Dan juga dengan keadaan yang bermacam-macam ada yang luka ringan sampai ada juga yang harus di operasi karena lukanya yang cukup berat.

Rin, Di dahinya sudah bercucuran keringat menandakan dia hampir mencapai batasnya.

"Rin-san apa kau tidak istirahat? Kau sudah nampak sangat kelelahan

"Tidak usah aku masih sanggup"

Bohong. Dia terlihat sudah tidak kuat.

"Pasien ini cukup parah Rin-san bisakah anda periksa orang ini"

Rin yang mendengar itu tentu tidak mau mengabaikan tugas dan berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih karena kelelahan, mencoba memeriksa keadaan mereka

Saat memeriksa dia terkejut

Terkejut sangat terkejut

Kotak obat yang di bawanya pun jatuh dan isinya berceceran.

* * *

**-Hidup itu penuh dengan kejutan kadang juga menjadi aneh dan tak terduga. Bahkan jika sudah takdir orang mati pun bisa hidup kembali-**

**-Hole in Heart-**

* * *

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya"

Seorang Shinobi Konoha yang masih kuingat bernama Morino Ibiki, seorang Shinobi yang bekerja di unit interogasi karena karakteristiknya keras dan tegas.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih"

Ya saat ini aku dan Ibiki melakukan yang namanya menjaga punggung satu sama lain ya kurasa seperti itu hm. Dengan sedikit tebasan kesana kemari aku bisa mengalahlan kurang lebih 20 ninja Suna dan Oto.

"Arah jam dua musuh berdatangan dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak"

"Serahkan padaku"

Aku dan Ibiki berputar berganti posisi dengan cepat kurogoh kantong senjata ku. Semoga saja bisa jutsu ini sudah beberapa kali aku mencoba terus saja gagal.

Kulemparkan 3 buah Shuriken dan kurapal Heandseal.

_**"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**_

Apa? Tunggu! Berhasil!? Huh kupikir aku akan menghancurkan image milikku di sini. Ya kurasa semua Shinobi Suna yang datang dari arah jam 2 mati semua *sigh* Dan aku juga hanya bisa berharap supaya tidak ada Shinobi Konoha yang ku kenai

Setelah apa yang semua kuusahakan semua seperti sia-sia saja. Sia-sia seperti debu yang tak berarti bahkan justru ingin disingkirkan.

Ada satu yang kalian tidak tahu akan perang.

Kebencian

Secara singkat bisa disimpulkan ya

Darah

Kebencian

Kunai

Dan entahlah mungkin

Rantai Kebencian

Sebuah ikatan yang tidak menyenangkan. Sebuah ikatan yang di warnai oleh dendam-kematian-dendam-kematian terus berputar bak bumi berrotasi.

Tapi ingatlah semua itu semu. Satu satunya yang abadi adalah ketidak-abadian. Semuanya semu. Dunia ini adalah semu. Heh

Memuakkan.

Entah sejak kapan mereka membuang idiologi mereka tentang kedamaian berubah menjafi ambisi menguasai semuanya

Serakah

Itu salah satu sifat manusia yang ingin menguasai semuanya sendiri. Heh sifat yang tidak ingin berbagi. Sifat yang...

Menyedihkan

* * *

**-Perang. Sebuah peristiwa menyakitkan yang tidak ingin dilalui semua orang. Kecuali beberapa orang. Orang-orang yang serakah yang menginginkan semuanya menjadi miliknya. Mereka hanya sampah yang membebani kita semua-**

**-Hole in Heart-**

* * *

Genma. Shiranui Genma. Salah satu Tokubetsu Jounin yang diniliki oleh Konoha. Dan juga salah satu teman Hatake Kakashi. Mungkin ya. Mungkin saja. Memiliki jutsu spesialis yang cukup beraneka ragam.

"Huh Kenapa bisa jadi begini"

Dia berpikir, padahal pada awalnya dia hanya ingin menjalankan tugas merepotkan dari Sarutobi Hiruzen alias Sandaime Hokage yang mendapat julukan entah apa namanya Author juga lupa. Adaw hey siapa yang melempar ember sembarangan?. Oke lupakan saja

Sebuah tugas merepotkan menjadi wasit Ujian Chunin tahap terakhir. Yang sebelumnya di emban oleh Hayate Gekko sesama Tokubetsu Jounin yang punya penyakit batuk menahun. Entah dari mana dia mendapat penyakit batuk tersebut dari guna-guna atau penyakit biasa

Oke Author mulai Ngaco

Ya sebenarnya di berpikir menjadi wasit, mengawasi pertarungan memberi keputusan, kemudian selesai dan juga dia ingin cepat cepat bebas tugas.

Tapi itu tidak semudah yang dia bayangkan.

Ya semua berubah saat Suna dan Oto menyerang

Ledakan, darah, kunai dan shuriken yang menancap dimana-mana.

Tapi banyak orang yang tidak tahu akan dirinya. Tentang Shiranui Genma salah satu Tokubetsu Jounin Konoha.

Bukan, bukan itu

Tapi tentang

Persahabatan

Ya jika mereka berfikir orang terdekat Genma adalah seorang Kakashi no Sharingan.

Mereka salah besar

Ya bukan hanya salah, itu sama saja menghina sahabat baiknya. Ya seorang yang kuat dan tabah menghadapi semua cobaan hidup. Seorang...

Uchiha Obito

Ya seorang Jounin yang lumayan ceria dan juga aktif. Tapi hanya Genma yang tau di balik topeng yang selama ini dikenakan Obito. Sebuah topeng ceria yang digunakan untuk menutup...

Kekecewaannya

Kesedihannya

Semuanya di tutupi dibalik sebuah topeng. Sebuah topeng yang munafik menurut Genma. Menyimpan penderitaan yang begitu besar dihatinya dan tetap tabah. Itulah sosok Uchiha Obito.

Menurut sebagian besar Jounin atau bahkan semua kecuali dirinya menganggap Uchiha Obito sudah...

Mati

Ya, benar Uchiha Obito dikabarkan meninggal karena melawan 100 orang ninja Iwa sendiri. Itu dibuktikan oleh mayatnya yang tertancap banyak kunai dan membawa banyak sekali luka. Dan sebelah matanya juga hancur

Tapi itu semua salah.

Uchiha Obito masih hidup. Ya Masih Hidup. Uchiha Obito memintanya melakukan hal ini untuk memalskuan kematiannya dan pergi dari Konoha secara diam diam.

Awalnya Genma tidak setuju tapi hanya satu alasan yang membuatnya memikirkan 2 kali dan membuatnya setuju

Temannya tersakiti

Atas semua yang dia emban. Semua penderitaan yang dia pikul terasa berat dan buruknya adalah dia...

Sendirian

Jika Genma menjadi Obito mungkin dia sudah mengakhiri hidupnya karena tidak kuat. Tapi dia adalah Obito seseorang yang kuat dan tabah akan segala cobaan. Segala cobaan.

Dan saat upacara kematian mayat palsunya mereka berduka dengan sangat mendalam bahkan langit menitikkan air mata. Ya, menitikkan air mata karena semua penderitaannya.

Dia merasa kesal. Mereka hanya menangis akan jasanya. Andai saja mereka tahu penderitaan sahabatnya mungkin mereka akan mengerti.

Nihil

Rasanya Genma ingin meluapkan kemarahannya. Tapi sebuah nasehat tersirat di pikirannya.

_'Kadang semua ini terasa menyakitkan. Terasa menyedihkan dan terasa sendirian. Tapi dengan sabar kau mampu membuat masa depan'_

Sebuah nasehat terakhir yang Obito berikan kepadanya sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan desa.

"Lihat apa itu!?"

Sebuah suara membuyarkan nostalgianya. Dengan cepat dia berlari ke arah sumber suara.

"Ada apa?"

Dan Genma terlihat terkejut saat melihat sebuah Kekkai kotak ungu tercipta di atas atap gedung penonton. Samar-samar dia biaa melihat Hokage bertarung dengan Orochimaru.

"Sial kita tidak bisa menolong Hokage-sama"

* * *

**-Sahabat adalah seorang makhluk mulia yang membantumu di saat kau jatuh-**

**-Hole in Heart-**

* * *

""Sekali lagi terima kasih"

"Tidak perlu seperti itu"

Entah berapa kali dia berterima kasih kepadaku. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menghitungnya. Aku kemudian berbalik dan menatap sekitar, menatap reruntuhan dan bau anyir dan debu bercampur menjadi satu.

Tanpa peduli mereka menghabisi. Tidak memikirkan nasib mereka. Keluarga mereka. Ini perang. Tanpa peduli keluarga mereka. Istri mereka menjadi janda dan anak mereka menjadi yatim. Tidak ada yang peduli.

Di perang hanya ada dua kata..

Menang atau kalah

Bagi para Shinobi pemula mungkin terlihat...

Kejam

Tapi bagi mereka yang terbiasa mengambil nyawa seperti..

Menyenangkan.

Kukepalkan tangan erat-erat sampai buku-buku tanganku menjadi putih. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

Hanya satu kunci mengakhirinya.

Membunuh pemimpinnya.

Tanpa sadar mata kananku berubah menjadi Mangekyo Sharingan. Atas semua kebencian mereka aku seperti merasakan kebencian mereka.

Menyakitkan

Sadar akan tekananku membuat orang disekitarku merasa terusik bahkan burung pun terbang menjauh dariku. Ku coba tenangkan aliran chakra yang ada di diriku.

"Bisakah aku bertanya sesuatu kepadamu"

Aku tidak tahu apa reaksi mereka karena aku bertanya tanpa berbalik.

"Apa itu? Selama bukan hal yang rahasia kurasa kami bisa menjawabnya"

Kupejamkan mataku, mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya. Kubulatkan tekadku dan mempersiapkan batinku.

"Apa kalian tahu. Dimana... Dimana Hatake Kakashi"

* * *

**-Perang adalah sebuah tragedy. Tragedy yang dibuat oleh orang orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Oleh orang-orang yang tidak memikirkan masa depan-**

**-Hole in Heart-**

* * *

**Ho. Gaje? Abal? Typo? Hm oke saya mengerti itu. Saya termasuk golongan orang yang ridak ingin hal-hal yang merepotkan. Hmmm Yah kalian tahu 'kan kesibukan saya.**

**Beberapa fakta yang ada di sini :**

**1\. Obito mati saat dia sudah Jounin**

**2\. Mata Obito di berikan melalui perantara Genma tidak langsung seperti di Canon**

**3\. Rongga mata Obito sudah ter-isi dengan mata misterius.**

**4\. Rin menjadi istri Kakashi.**

**5\. Yang tahu bahwa Obito masih hidup hanya Genma.**

**6\. Obito tidak jahat (untuk yang menyerang Konoha dengan Kyuubi nanti akan terungkap)**

**7\. Obito sudah berumur dewasa bukan remaja (25 tahun)**

**Mungkin bisa bertambah. Sampai jumpa di chap depan yang mungkin akan lama updt. Kututup dengan sebuah pesan**

**-Jika kalian mengenal dan mempunyai cinta kasih sayang maka kalian juga akan beresiko menanggung kebencian-**

**-Uchiha Itachi-**


End file.
